Infierno en la Tv Tokyo!
by shinifrancis69
Summary: Ahora sabran porque nos ponen tanto relleno,ichigo,naruto y orihime son hermanos?el jefe supremo de la tv tokyo es Doraemon?¿saben por que hago estas preguntas?¿y a nadie le importan? lean y comenten xD
1. Chapter 1

**Hola otra ves este ya es mi segundo fic espero que les guste es un cross over donde aparecen bleach,naruto,one piece dragon ball inuyasha evangelion etc xD disfrutenlo**

**declaimer: bleach no es mio sino de mi esposo tite kubo etc etc.**

** Capítulo I**  
_**un día normal**_

_-Y……..Acción!-_  
-Resurrección segunda espada-Decía Ulquiorra con su nuevo aspecto escalofriante.  
-Soy el único espada capaz de alcanzar esta etapa-Explicó a Ichigo que lo miraba con asombro.  
-Ni siquiera Aizen me a mirado con esta forma-Dijo con su fría voz tenue.  
Ichigo se transformó con al mascara e iniciaron la pelea que muchos fans(inclusive yo) hemos estado esperando…..hasta que……Ichigo fue perforado por Ulquiorra lo envolvió una cosa negra. y ya saben el resto ¬¬  
-Que debo hacer….-Pensaba Orihime mientras lloraba como de costumbre.-De algún modo yo siempre sentí que Kurosaki-kun estaría bien….  
-Que debo hacer. Que debo hacer que debo hacer!-KUROSAKI-KUN!-  
-AAAAh! Ya vasta!,corte!-Grito Ichigo lanzando la espada hacia las cámaras.  
-Que pasa?-pregunto el director asustado.  
-No puedo soportar esa MALDITA FRASE UN MOMENTO MAS!-Todos en el set lo miraban incómodos0  
-Lo sentimos nosotros solo seguimos, las ordenes de tite kubo-sama-Dijo hanataro temblando sosteniendo los guiones.  
-Donde esta! Rugió Ichigo.  
-De vacaciones-Contestó Uryu acomodándose las gafas.  
-Voy a tomar un descanso-masculló Ichigo y salio del set emanando un aura maligna.

-AH dios-suspiro el director. Tomaremos un receso vale?-  
Todos en el set empezaron a ordenar sus cosas y salir.  
-Hermano por que con esa cara?-Se escucho una vos detrás de Ichigo.  
-Ah eres tú, Naruto.  
-El mismo en persona datte bayo ^^  
-Como vas, ya terminaron la pelea con Ulquiorra?-  
-No, me canse de la maldita frase….  
-Kurosaki-kun!-Llamó la conocida vos de ustedes ya saben quien detrás de el.  
-AAAH! POR UN DEMONIOS QUE QUIERES ORI..-no alcanzo a terminar la frase por la impresión que se llevo al ver a la chica; llevaba puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra una falda bien corta botas rojas y un cigarro en la mano. Tenía el rimel corrido y el ceño fruncido. La Orihime que todos conocían no era la misma detrás de cámaras.

-Cuidado con levantarme la voz, Kurosaki-kun-Dijo en un tono meloso votando cenizas al piso.  
-Dios que quieres?  
-Nada, solo venía a molestar.-Ichigo soltó un gruñido y Naruto le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.  
-A donde vas con esa pinta!?-Preguntó.  
-Saldré con Tsuki, matsumoto y hinata, iremos a una fiesta a las afueras de la ciudad.  
-No con esa pinta! Exclamó Ichigo enojado. Que dira la gente cuando te vea,"oh que no era la hermana de kurosaki.."  
-Jodete.-Le apago el cigarro en la frente dejándole un agujero.  
-AAAAAH!-Exclamo el pelinaranja.  
-Naruto es nuestra hermana has algo!-  
-Quieta Orihime! ordeno el rubio sin hacer nada  
-nos vemos-La pelinaranja salio corriendo y se perdio cruzando el pasillo.

-Necesitamos ir a una terapia familiar-Comento Naruto  
-Conoces a alguien?  
-Si, el doctor Ed^^-Respondió cerrando los ojos.

-----------------------------------ooo-------------------------------En otro lugar de la TV Tokyo se encontraban reunidos los máximos accionistas del canal sentados en una larga mesa.

-Algún reclamo?-Pregunto el Sr. Genzo Ikari quien estaba sentado en el extremo derecho de la mesa con sus manos entrelazadas sosteniendo el mentón.

-Etto….Tenemos problemas con el film de bleach-Dijo el director.  
-Que pasó ahora?-Pregunto Tsunade que estaba sentada frente al director.

-Nuestros actores se están cansando.

-Por que no sugieren otro relleno?-Pregunto Kakashi que estaba a un costado de la mesa.  
-Por que no esperamos la respuesta de nuestro jefe?-Pregunto Byakuya kuchiki quien estaba tomando un te con un traje de empresario.

En ese instante las puertas se abrieron y entró el supremo director con su asistente personal

Todos en la habitación se pararon.

-No entiendo por que tanto lío-Serpenteo Orochimaru con su frágil voz. Deberían ascenderme ami a ese puesto.

-Silencio!-Ordeno la aguda voz del jefe supremo quien ya se había sentado en la cabecera.-Tomen Asiento. Todos obedecieron.  
-Novita tráeme un te.  
-Si señor  
-Bien ahora que pasa?-El jefe se había dado vuelta: el gato azul sin orejas que todos conocemos ocupaba el puesto de jefe supremo de la TV tokyo.  
-Aquí tiene su te señor cósmico-Dijo novita entregándole una taza.  
-Excelente(n/a: vos del Sr. Burns)  
-y díganme otra ves tienen problemas con bleach?-Preguntó mientras daba vuelta la cuchara en su tasa.  
-Si se..se ses ñor-Tartamudeó el director  
-Kurosaki no no no quiere seguir…  
-Entonces busquen un reemplazo-Opino orochimaru sacando su lengua.  
-Perdería audiencia-Objetó gold Roger que estaba sentado en un extremo con los brazos cruzados.  
-Esto no pasaría si tite kubo-sama no se hubiera ido de vacaciones a pueblo paleta.-Dijo Itachi mientras tomaba su te.  
- Por que no hacen otro relleno? Volvió a sugerir kakashi.  
-Claro eso lo dices para que Naruto gane mas audiencia no?-Dijo Isshin kurosaki parándose de la mesa.  
-Por favor todos saben que one piece es mejor-Dijo Luffy estirando los brazos.  
-y Ati quien te pregunto?-Exclamo tsunade  
-Nadie oba-san.

Se armo una pelea donde todos comenzaron a golpearse, hasta que las puertas se abrieron nuevamente.  
-Perdón por llegar tarde.-Se disculpo Goku frotándose la cabeza.  
-Llegas justo a tiempo para detener esta pelea.-Dijo Doraemon. Cuando todos escucharon ese nombre, se tranquilizaron al instante como si hubiesen visto a Chuck norris.  
-Bien Goku, tu darás fin a esto-Sentencio Doraemon.  
-Estarás encargado del nuevo relleno de bleach  
Todos callaron quedándose observando al nuevo director.  
-Yo?-jeje genial.

**Espero que les alla gustado si quieren mas cap dejen comentarios gracias**

** atte**  
_**shinifrancis69**_


	2. Chapter 2

**holas aQuí les traigo elsegundo capítulo a por cierto alguien sabe como se hace para que los fics duren mas de 60 días? xD si saben me avisan bueno disfruten mrd!**

** declaimer o como se llame: bleach no es mío sino de mi esposo tite kubo**  
** Naruto es de mi hermano pequeño masashi kishimoto**  
** One piece es de mi primo ecchiro oda**  
** y Fma es de mi tía la vaca loca de hiromu**

**Capítulo 2**

_**El psicólogo**_

En los pasillos…..  
-Eh! Rukia!-Llamó Sasuke con una voz grabe pero sexy  
-Si Primo Sasuke?-La pelinegra se voltea a mirar.  
-Ten,-Dijo entregándole una torre de papeles, que apenas la chica pudo sostener.  
-Me los enviaron de la oficina, necesito que los firmes y entregues para mañana a las 7:30 AM.  
-Que son?  
-No sé, y no me importa, apropósito, Byakuya quiere verte.  
-Nii-sama?  
-Si, dice que te dirijas a su oficina en este instante.  
-Hai

-----------------------------------ooo-----------------------  
-ME NIEGO!-Gritó Ichigo quien se había puesto de pie y sin querer derramó una taza de café.  
-Shisst! Lo cayó Naruto Haciendo un gesto con el dedo. ---Estamos en la cafetería. Todo el mundo se había quedado en silencio observando la mesa donde se encontraban Ichigo y Naruto. Un instante después volvió el bullicio.  
-El doctor Ed es muy bueno-Comento Naruto  
-Ed?  
-Si  
-El de full metal Alchemist?  
-El mismo  
-El enano……?  
-Que si!-Naruto estaba perdiendo la paciencia  
-Necesitamos una terapia familiar, solo mira a Orihime-Señaló a la pelirroja quien estaba amenazando a uno de los Productores con un cuchillo.  
-y tu, eres muy temperamental-Se dirigió a Ichigo.  
-Que?! Ah! Y que me dices de Asuka!  
-Asuka?  
-Que pasa con mi nombrrrrrrrrrre?!-La pequeña pelirroja con acento Alemán apareció detrás de ellos.  
-Hola Asuka-chan!-Saludó alegremente Naruto.  
-Oí que mencionarron mi nombrre-Dijo la chiquilla poniendo sus manos en la cadera.  
-Naruto quiere que vallamos a un psicólogo, dice que necesitamos una terapia familiar-Explico Ichigo con cara de mala ostia (xD).  
-ha!,Como si pudierran llevarrme con vida!  
-Deja de hablar con doble erre! Ya terminaste de grabar Evangelion!-Exclamó Ichigo indignado.  
-Mañana comenzarremos a Grabar Evangelion 2.0 you can (not) advance.  
-Ah…. Es donde aparece la nueva piloto Mari Makinami con un nuevo Eva donde Rei se intenta violar Shinji Y tu te pones celosa? -Dijo Naruto llevándose el dedo a la boca pensativo.  
-De donde …….como supiste eso! –Exclamó Asuka asombrada.  
-Internet

-Joder no se vallan del tema!  
-A si!-Dijo Naruto-La cosa es que tenemos una cita con el doctor Ed mañana a las 4:00 PM.  
-Ed?  
-Si  
-El de fma?  
-El mismo  
-El enano…….  
-Que SI JODER!  
-Ahhhh, No puedo.-Dijo repentinamente la chica.-Tengo cosas que hacerr.  
-Que pasa…acaso tienes una cita con el "marriquita" de Shinji?-Se burló Ichigo y Naruto lo siguió.  
-RRrrr-La chica se sonrojó y golpeó a Ichigo y Naruto dejándoles moretones.  
-Ha!-La chica dio media vuelta y se fue indignada.  
-Aun dices que no es necesaria…..  
-Ah joder!

--------------------------------ooo---------------------------------  
En uno de los estudios….  
-ONE piece toma 666 ..y. Acción  
-Voy a ser el rey de los piratas!-Exclamó Luffy estirando sus brazos.  
-Corte y se queda!-Descanso de 10 min.!  
-Que va! Siempre tomamos un descanso de 10 min. cuando Luffy dice eso-Dijo zoro sentándose y dejando sus espadas a un lado.  
-Eh! Luffy!-Grito Goku quien había entrado al estudio .  
-Nani?(n/a: Luffy solo habla en japonés ecepto por la frase que dijo xD)  
-Me designaron encargado del nuevo relleno de Bleach!-Dijo Goku emocionado.  
-SUKEEEEEEEEEEE!-exclamó Luffy.  
-Podrías darme ideas?  
-Hai!  
-Excelente había pensado que…-  
-Hola Goku –Saludo Nami alegremente.  
-Hola a que no sabes que….  
-Te designaron para el nuevo relleno de Bleach, si lo sé todos los saben.  
-OH Nami-Chan ve el futuro!

-----------------------ooo-------------------------------------------

En una de las oficinas….  
-Nii-sama querías verme?-Preguntó Rukia arrodillándose en signo de admiración.  
-Si, Tengo algo importante que decirte.  
-Estas embarazado?!  
-No ¡-Exclamo perdiendo la paciencia.-Eh arreglado tu matrimonio para la próxima semana.  
-Que QUE!?-Exclamó la chica confundida.  
-Te casarás con Alphonse Elric la próxima semana  
-Alphonse?  
-si  
-El de full metal alchemist  
-El mismo  
-El gigante de hierro..  
-Si!  
-Pero por que…….  
-La familia Kuchiki esta en quiebra y eso nadie lo puede saber, y los Elric tienen mucho dinero por eso de las granjas de vacas y símbolos satánicos.  
-Pero…..  
-Sin pero así se ha decidido.  
-Ha…hai.-Dijo soltando unas lagrimas.  
-Puedes retirarte.

---------------------------------ooo---------------------------------Al otro Día en el consultorio………..  
-Ah! Cuando nos van a atender!-Se quejaba ichigo moviendo el pie en signo de nerviosismo.  
Ah! En este momento podría estar haciendo un doble con Usopp e Itachi.  
-Por Buda! Orihime Deja de hablar blasfemias!-Exclamó Ichigo indignado.  
-Que ejemplo que le estas dando a tu hermana menor! Dijo Naruto.  
-Toma-Orihime le entrego una cajetilla de cigarros a Asuka.  
-Dios! Ichigo se la quito y comenzó a pisotear.  
-Familia Kurosakiuzumakiinouelangley-soryu, Por favor pase.  
-Al fin!-suspiró Ichigo, y los 4 hermanos entraron a la habitación.  
-Tomen asiento. Dijo una voz de detrás del escritorio.  
los 4 obedecieron y se sentaron en un laaaaaaaaargo sillón que había frente al escritorio. De detrás de el Apareció un chico rubio, bajo….ah ya saben las descripciones de Ed joder!  
-Buenos dias –Saludo poniendose unas gafas que extrañamente se parecía a las que usaba aizen  
-Eh… son las 4-Dijo Naruto  
-YO SOY EL QUE HACE LAS PREGUNTAS AQUÍ!-gritó el pequeño.  
-Pero si no has hecho ninguna pregunta-Señaló Ichigo.  
-SILENCIO!,Bien que los trae por aquí?  
-Tenemos Problemas Familiares-Empezó Naruto.  
-Que tipo de problemas? Narcotrafico,drogadicción,bandalismo,estupidez,prostitucion,embarazo no deseado?  
-Me descubrieron!-Exclamó Orihime botando el cigarro  
-Por buda!-  
-Silencio-Ordenó Ed.  
-Bueno digamos que…nuestra familia……esta…..un tanto……distanciada…-Dijo Naruto.  
-Sus padres?.Los chicos bajaron la cabeza.  
-Nos vendieron y abandonaron en la TV Tokyo!-Exclamaron todos al unísono.  
-Oh esto será una laaaaaaaaarga sesión.

**Espero que lo hallan disfrutado y bla bla bla (relleno)**

**si quieren mas comenten no subire hasta tener 20 comentarios xD**

atte _Shinifrancis69_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola again,Aquí está el cap 3 De esta mrd digo fic que no sé por que lo escribo en vez de estar estudiando matematicas.........bueno que lo disfruten a partir de ahora solo escribire si me lo piden**

**Declaimer: Bleach es de mi esposo kubo**  
** naruto de mi hermano pequeño masashi**  
** one piece del primo oda**  
** fma de la vaca loca de mi tia hiromu**  
** a y evangelion es del bisexual de la gainax ()el o ella)**

_**Capítulo 3**_  
_**Relleno duro relleno**_

_Afuera de una de las oficinas había un cartel que decía:_  
"Se buscan candidatos para el nuevo relleno de Bleach"  
-Aquí esta la lista de candidatos que me pidió Sr. Goku-Dijo Nanao-Chan entregándole unos papeles.  
-Gracias has pasar al primero.  
mujer salio de la habitación e instantáneamente entró el Primer candidato: Usopp  
-Tu nombre- pregunto Goku  
-Soy yo! Usopp que no me recuerdas!-Exclamó el pinocho  
-No  
-Salimos juntos en un cross over de….  
-Dinos por que estas aquí.  
-Bueno había oido que van a filmar otro relleno de bleach asi que como no soy tan popular en one piece quiero trabajo extra.  
-Esta bien te llamaremos.  
-como yo soy ussop y si no m aceptas como principal del relleno pues traigo a mis 10 000 hombres y hago k acaben contigo-Amennazo  
-Ya vi one piece!-Dijo Goku-Te llamaremos.  
-Pero…..  
-Siguiente! Usopp salio a rastras llorando.  
-Que pase el segundo candidato! Entró Sakura  
-Sakura-chan!-Exclamó luffy.  
-Bueno Sakura toma asiento-Dijo Goku. La chica obedeció.  
-Cuentanos, por que estas aquí.-Preguntó Goku ponindose las gafas que se parecian a las de Ed que extrañamente se parecian a las que usaba aizen taicho.

-Bueno quiero mas farándula.-Dijo la chica poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.  
- No te vasta con la que tienes en Naruto.?  
-No  
-Bueno te llamaremos, siguiente  
-Pero……..  
-Next!.Sakura salió enojada pisando tan fuerte que hacia agujeros cada vez que caminaba.

-Esto sera una laaaaaaaaargo día no crees luffy?  
-Nara heta!  
-Si yo también tengo hambre,

----------------------------ooo-----------------------------------  
En el consultorio de Ed….  
Los 4 hermanos pelirrojos y el rubio lloraban amargamente por la pregunta que les había hecho Ed anterior mente.  
-Bueno etto…ya .era solo una pregunta…………..vale………ya!....CALLENSE!  
Los chicos enmudecieron.  
-Bien. Continuando con ……..-Ed fue interrumpido por la rubia que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

-Ed! Quiero mi dinero!-Exigió Winly estirándole la mano.  
-Dios como molestas!  
-Ahora!  
-Ah!-Ed metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco un puñado de monedas.  
-Ah! Gracias!-Exclamó abrazándolo ,resultado de eso Edward se sonroja. La rubia salio de la habitación.  
Todos lo miraban con cara de Wtf.  
-Continuando con….  
-Ed!-llamó winly abriendo la puerta.  
-Ahora que!  
-Te quiero-Dijo la chica y se fue dejándolo en ridículo.  
-Puedo irme ya?-Pregunto Orihime moviendo un pie.  
-Aun no terminamos!,Ahora necesito que entren a esa habitación(Señalo una puerta blanca) y se quede Naruto aquí.  
-Hai!-Dijo el demas obedecieron y desaparecieron tras esa puerta.  
-Como has estado?-pregunto Ed  
-Muy bien datte-bayo!-Contesto tan enérgico como siempre.  
-Seguro……..?  
-Sip  
-Que me dices del Corazón?(Este termino es un tanto gay si lo emplea Ed por favor no piensen mal)  
-Bien llevo 6 meses saliendo con Hinata ^^  
-Genial-El doc tomó apuntes.  
-y que me dices de ti como persona  
-Como?  
-Nunca te has preguntado de donde vienes y hacia dónde vas?  
-Si voy al baño cada una hora ^^datte bayo!  
-Jamas te has preguntado quien eres?  
-Etto……..no….-Se estaba confundiendo  
-Respóndeme, quien eres?  
-Yo……..yo……..- Se Había caído al piso en un transe cogiendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

--------------------------------ooo--------------------------------  
En uno de los Jardines de la Tv Tokyo…….(n/a: imagínense el típico campo verde con el árbol de cerezo)  
Se encontraba Rukia sentada bajo un arbol pensativa.

-Que hare!,Pensaba. tristemente  
-Nii-sama no puede…………….Obligarme….ni siquiera conozco a Alphonse………Como le dire a Ic….  
-Te sucede algo?-En ese momento apareció Itachi deambulando.  
-Primo Itachi!-Exclamó la chica y se aferro a sus brazos sollozando.  
-Ya,calma…todo estará bien(la tipica frase que dicen para que uno se calme)-Dijo dándole unos golpes en la espalda.  
-AJA!-Exclamo sasuke al ver la escena que, curiosamente también andaba deambulando por allí.  
-Haces incesto!  
-Que dices,…?-Itachi estaba desorientado.  
-Ya veras!SHARINGAN!-Exclamo sasuke pero nada paso.  
-Que diablos,,,,MIS LENTES DE CONTACTO NO ESTAN!-Grito tocándose la pupila no sé como.  
iluso eres….MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!  
-AHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-gritaba sasuke tirandose al piso sujetando su cabeza con las manos.  
-PADRE….MADRE………….DEVUELVEMELOS!  
-Parece que les gusta mucho esta escena-Comento Rukia un tanto aburrida.  
-Es nuestra favorita.-Dijo Itachi.  
-En donde estabamos…a si AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH.

---------------------------------ooo-----------------------------

En uno de los pasillos……………  
-Rayos Luffy! De los 666 candidatos ninguno nos sirve!-Decía Goku.  
-nee…Omae kanashi desu ka?  
-No no estoy triste pero necesitamos encontrar un canditado lo antes posible para…..-Se quedó callado al ver a la Rubia que caminaba por el pasillo.  
-oeeee!-le Gritó Goku a Winly que venia en frente .  
-Me hablas a mi?  
-Si!

-Que sucede?  
-Quieres protagonizar el papel principal del nuevo relleno de bleach?  
-Yo…no trabajo aquí…..  
-ONEGAI!!!!!!1SHIMASU!!!!!1  
-bueno bueno si tanto insisten…  
-genial!  
-Oíste eso Luffy ya tenemos protagonista  
-mendokuse -.-  
-Si yo tanbien estoy cansado.

**espero que os alla gustado..................**

**atte**  
** _Shinifrancis69_**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola tanto tiempo gente trasmutada,hacia como un mes que no escribia y si alguien sabe como hacer que las historias no sean borradas de la pag que me avise porfas bueno aqui les traigo otro cap que van siendo uno ed los ultimos porque ya no se me ocurren ideas,espero que lo disfruten mas les vale comentar si no quieren cantar xD riso y fue un chiste fome ¬¬**

**declaimer: ya lo saben ¬¬**

Cap 4 " _el comienzo del relleno y mas drama _¬¬

En el consultorio de Ed……

-Dios este muchacho tiene complejo de…..-Decía Ed secándose la frente con un pañuelo.  
-etto…. Ya terminamos contigo, al pelirrojo que pase.-Ordenó Ed a Naruto que tenía una mirada vacía y existencial(algo asi como rei 1,2,3…. La que sea ¬¬)  
-hai-respondió como cuanto naruto salió instantáneamente entró Ichigo y se sentó en el sofá.(que no recuerdo si lo puse en el cap anterior porque hace mas de un mes que no escribo xD)  
-Bien bien….. aquí dice que te llamas Ichigo kurosaki…-Comenzó Ed acomodándose sus gafas y leyendo un panfleto.-pelo: naranjo: edad: 15: profesion: estudiante/ shinigami sustituto….

-Deje de leer el intro del manga!-Exclamo Ichigo.  
-ok,vamos con las preguntas básicas.¿Cuando le dirás a Rukia que la amas?-preguntó Ed por debajo de las gafas.  
-Disculpe?-  
-vamos todos los del edificio somos ichirukistas ecepto por sasuke que es gay.-  
-¿Qué tiene que ver sasuke?  
-no sé yo no hago los guiones-

----------------------------------------ooo-------------------------------  
En el set del relleno.  
-Exelente ya que estamos todos reunidos quiero que le den la bienvenida a güinli-dijo Goku tocandole el hombro a la chica. El set la miraba asi ¬¬(n/a: se encuentras las espadas de bleach y algunos personajes)  
-es winly-  
-lo que sea,bien comenzemos con la primera escena..y acción.  
-Como quiere que actúe si no me han pasado los guiones!-Exclamó winly.  
-Solo improvisa, por algo es RELLENO.-gritó Goku por medio del megáfono que estaba al lado de ella.-  
-incompetentes-Dijo hitsugaya que apareció de la nada al lado de winly con los brazos crusados.  
-Eh?-winly lo observó detenidamente.  
-¿Qué!¬¬-preguntó el peque.  
-Se parece mucho a Edo-Pensó la rubia.  
-Tu mirada empieza a acosarme ¬¬  
-Oh shiro-chan! Que bueno que llegas!-Dijo Goku una vez mas dejándolos sordos con su megáfono.  
!-ya tenemos a los dos protagonistas..comienzen a filmar!  
-hey! Como que protagonistas?-Dijo hitsugaya con su común venita en la sien  
-LISTOS Y ACCIÒN!-n/a: no se cuantas veces han dicho accion,,,pero que importa?  
-sotten ni sasae…hiorinmaru!-al peque le salio hielo con las alas se lanzo hacia winly,pero esta lo intercepta y blokea con una llave(la que siempre usa y que yo tengo en mi estuche del colegio xD)

-------------------------------------ooo------------------------------  
-En los pasillos

-Rapido….se acerca….todo debe estar en orden!-se escuchaban gritos de todos lados, habia un ambiente de nerviosismo y cólera.  
-Todo debe estar en orden cuando la jefa llegue!-Chillo hanataro.  
-Se acerca ahí viene!-Exclamó sanji chupando su paletacigarro.(sonidos de tambores)  
Hellow kitty caminaba por los pasillos con un abrigo muy muy muy caro llena de paparazzi por atrás xD.  
-Mimi-Dijo en un tono autoritario.  
-Si…si..?-Dijo la hermana que bestia como sirvienta y tenia un aspecto que mejor ni les cuento se nota que no dormia..  
-Quiero que mandes una queja, no puedo ver mi reflejo en el piso.  
-si..si señora…-Hellow kitty se hacerco a hanataro.  
-Bu..bu…buenas tardes….señora…doraemon.-tiritaba el gata? Lo miro con cara de mala hostia y aura maligna y hanataro se desmayo.  
-Mimi, habla en la oficina para que despidan a este pobre hombre.-dijo golpeándole la cara con el taco.

------------------------------ooo---------------------------------------

En la oficina de byakuya.

-Byakuya!-Dijo itachi abriendo de golpe la puerta corredisa.  
-tenemos que hablar-Byakuya ni se inmuto al levantar la mirada.  
-En que estás pensado, no puedes casar a tu hermana con los…elric…que acaso no recuerdas….  
-Lo recuerdo muy bien-Dijo byakuya calmado.  
-Entonces… porque….  
-Nuestro apellido kuchikiuchiha está en riesgo, hemos perdido todo nuestro dinero gracias al nefasto invierto que hicimos en el final de inuyasha.

-Pero…casar a Rukia no es la mejor opción…..-Decía itachi.

-Reconozco que los Elric nos jugaron sucio en el pasado y ahora venimos como perros falderos a ellos, pero es la mejor opción.  
-Mejor! No recuerdas que hohenhaim de la luz violo 9 veces a nuestra okasan que en paz descanse y que por eso la mato y nos mintieron diagnosticandonos que ella murio de un infarto al corazon?!-Gritaba itachi.  
-Lo sé lo sé-a Byakuya se le caian las lagrimas como en una telenovela asi media yaoi pero no lo es,no se .Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Rukia escuchando todo con las manos tapandoce la boca.

-El que rukia se case con Alphonse no traera dinero por eso de los símbolos satanicos y vacas locas asi el apellido de la familia kuchikiuchiha no se perdera ni humillara.-La pequeña lloraba detrás de la puerta silenciosamente.(dios cuando acabara la drama)?

-----------------------------------ooo---------------------------

-Por que no se lo dices de una vez y ya?-Decía Ed que se estaba aburriendo de hacer preguntas.  
-No….puedo…..  
-oh por favo! Luchas contra demonios mas raros que un perro verde de 10 metros de alto,engendros con espadas multicolores,tienes bankai,derramas 10.000 litros de sangre al dia y sigues de pie, pero no le puedes decirle lo que sientes ah…  
-¿Qué hay de win..  
-YO SOY LE QUE HACE LAS PREGUNTAS AQUÍ!!Se acabo tu turno, llama a la pelirroja.  
-Cual de las 2?  
-la decente  
-No hay ningua  
-ah! La mas joven.-Asuka entró con su pose de orgullo.  
-Toma aciento.  
-grrracias.  
-ah dios se me esta agotando la paciencia, dime asuka como te va en el cole?  
-No me quejo soy genial, tengo fans ,amigos…..  
-y tu.. crees en verdad que son tus amigos?  
-Eh?  
-piensalo bien, segura que son de confiar? Cuando les pides algo…lo hacen?  
-etto….  
-Segura que no se juntan contigo por el dinero?-jejeje adoro joder mentes jóvenes^^^.  
-yo…  
-Meditalo un poco y dime después como te fue, se acabo tu tiempo,dile a tu hermana que entre.  
.-si…si.-La chica salio entraña y se dirigio a la sala donde se filma evangelion.  
-Llegas tarde asuka donde estabas?-Pregunto Misato que ya estaba borracha con una cerveza en la mano.  
-tuve un asunto familiar….-Respondió la chica  
-Tuvimos que cancelar la grabación de hoy-Decía shinji que apareció detrás de ella.  
-ah! Kind!-Exclamo sin expresión el la voz.  
-Cielos te ves peor…como rei1..2..3…  
-me voy a la cama-Dijo deprimidamente.

---------------------------------ooo---------------------------------

orihime inoue,  
si es tu verdadero nombre.-Dijo Ed.  
-la verdad es alreves pero en occidente lo traducen asi,que mas da-Dijo con un asento campesino fumando.  
-De donde sacaste el cigarrilo?  
-que se yo-  
-te ordeno que apagues  
-no maches chikitin  
-no soy pequeño!  
-que bah!.apago el cigarro en la lanua como la jefa de dmc.  
comencemos con tu interrogatorio.

**espero que les haya gustado porque ami no ahora son las 1:36 am y me tengo que ir a acostar nos vemos comenten y den ideas si quieren que continue.**

**atte**

_**ustedes-ya-saben-quien**_


	5. Chapter 5

hola denuevo aqui les va otro capitulo que ami parecer es el mas aburrido de todos,bien espero que lo disfruten y weas,ya saben comenten

declaimer: el mismo de siempre -.-

Cap 5 estupideces varias

-primera pregunta: tu fascinación de puta es una forma de llamar la atención?-Pregunto Ed sin inmutarce.  
-eH me estas insultando?  
_**Tu amas a ichigo y por eso haces cosas locas para que se preocupe por ti pero estas frustrada por que sabes que son hermanos?  
-¿Qué?  
-responde**__**  
-No tengo por que responder  
-Ah no?Sabes que el incesto es malo?  
-El que?  
-Incesto  
-Que es eso?  
-Ya lo sabras….  
-----------------------------ooo-------------------------------------  
-En el set del relleno……………  
-Exelente, gran improvisación-Felicitó Goku.  
Winly y Hitsugaya miraban con cara de mala hostia.  
-oe Goku!-  
-ah que? Oh! Gracias chicos aquí tengo los guiones que luffy creo.  
-Estas bromeando?-Pregunto hitsugaya con su vena en la sien.  
-No, apréndanselos, que mañana grabamos.  
-hai-  
---------------------------ooo-------------------------------------  
-En la oficina del supremo director osea el dueño de la televisora……**_

-Cósmico!-Reto hellow kitty al entrar en la oficina de su marido.

-AH!-exclamó el gato sin orejas derramando te en su falda.

-Por qué el piso esta tan sucio!  
-y Yo que sé!-Bramó doraemon secando sus pantalones con una toalla que no sé de donde salio y no me interesa.

-He venido de vacaciones-Puntualizó hellow kitty-El trabajo en la Tv Asashi aburre.

-No me digas- ¬¬

-A sí que estaré por aquí unos días corrigiendo los errores del canal.-Sentenció

-Oh! Dios no!-chilló doraemon

--------------------------------------ooo-----------------------------  
En otro lugar muy lejano(por no decir el sótano de la Tv tokyo¬¬)

-Décimo! Traigo noticias!-Exclamó Hibari que estaba vestido como sirvienta y le temblaban los pies.

-Qué es lo que tienes-Alcanzó a decir Tsuna con un hilo de voz enderezándose en su asiento que extrañamente se parece al de Aizen en el palacio las noches.

-Alphonse Elric ha vuelto.-En cuanto Hibari terminó la frase se hizo un silencio incomodo

-Me estás diciendo que ese canalla está aquí?-A tsuna le llegó el reflejo de luz,era totalmente distinto a como lo conociamos; había crecido y aparentaba app 20(o quizas había viajado en el tiempo) tenía la cara llena de cicatrices y estaba muy demacrada al igual que su voz que ahora hablaba como el padrino xD.

-Es nuestra oportunidad-Susurró al estilo Voldemort  
-Reborn!-Llamó  
-Si amo?-Reborn versión adulto apareció instantáneamente inclinándose a los pies de tsuna.  
-Tengo una tarea para ti-  
-La que sea señor-  
-Necesito que te infiltres en la Tv tokyo y me traigas información,Debo de estar al tanto de lo que sucede.  
-Si mi señor,voy enseguida-Usó el chumpo y salio.  
-Al fin podre volver a ver a mi preciado anillo-Dijo estilo smeagles observando su cajita del cielo en la palma de su mano.

---------------------------------ooo----------------------------------

En la taberna de la Tv tokyo.

-Nyaaa- No puedo más-Exclamó matsumoto derramando cerveza en la barra que ya estaba media ebria.  
-hey! Me manchaste el traje!-Exclamó Kira que estaba totalmente borracho.  
-Hey y tu momo por que no bebes?-Preguntó matsumoto a la pequeña que estaba sentada al lado.  
-No debo.-respondió inocentemente(como de costumbre)  
-Vamos solo un sorbo…..además te evade de problemas….nop me digas que no tenes problemas con ese enano…..hip!  
-Hace tiempo que no me hablo con el-admitio triste.  
-eh? Y eso pòr que?^-  
-No lo sé dice que tiene mucho trabajo.  
-Segura que no te esta engañando?  
-Pero que dices si jamás he estado con el!  
-Niña yo no hago los diálogos,solo me los aprendo.  
-No pude resistirme al escuchar a estas dos presiadas damas hablando-El monje miroku estaba al lado de ellas bebiendo.  
-He? Pero si es el monje! Que haces en un lugar de mala muerte como este?-Pregunto matsumoto.  
-Ah! Es que en mi casa no puedo estar en paz-Exclamó-tengo que escuchar los llantos de los bebes a cada rato, me tienen loco!  
-Pero se supone que ahora eres millonario por el tèrmino de inuyasha-Dijo Misato.  
-hE? Y tu de donde apareciste?  
-Esta historia es espontanea e incoherente asi que se puede hacer lo que uno quiera o tal vez soy un producto de sus mentes por lo ebrios que estan.  
-Yo te veo y no estoy ebria-Dijo momo.  
-eso es lo que tu crees-dijo misado y desaparecio.

------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------

En algun lado ………  
-tsk menudo psicologo,-Decía Ichigo pateando la tipica lata en el suelo  
-Que me declare a Rukia?-Ha! Eso es ridiculo!-Decia con orgullo-No tengo cojones-Dijo deprimidamente(n/a:se contradice a si mismo)derepente aparecio Rukia de la nada como la tipica coinsidencia.  
-Ah! Aho-¡Exclamo la chica como solia hacerlo.  
-Enana-Respondio este.  
-que haces aquí?-pregunto ella.  
-Como que que hago aquí puedo hacer lo que quiera y donde quiera!  
-ahh,okay-respondio Rukia desanimadamente.-adios-  
Ichigo se quedo pensativo un istante miestras la chica se alejaba pero le salieron cojones de nose donde y….  
-oe rukia!-llamo el se dio vuelta a mirarlo.  
-Quería decirte que….-pero byakuya aprece con el chumpo y lo interrumpe.  
-vamonos, tenemos que hacer los preparativos(rima con anticonceptivos ,pero ni importa ¬¬) de tu boda.  
-Boda?-pregunto Ichigo extrañado.  
-que boda?  
-rukia se casara el una semana.-Contesto byakuya.  
-Que?-Exclamaron ambos perplejos.  
-pero nii-sama……..  
-No hay peros,andando.-ambos hermanos salieron de escena con el chumpo.  
Ichigo se quedó mirando a la nada con cara de wtf cuando de pronto unas manos se lo llevaron a la oscuridad(no piensen mal que no me gusta el yaoi xD)  
-que demo….-En eso lo nokean xD.

-ah donde diablos estoy….-Dijo brotandose la cabeza pincha.  
-estas en la habitación del tiempo-dijo una voz conocida…..

---------------------------------ooo----------------------------------

-En otro lugar no sé donde

-haber…el dialogo dice que tienes que atacarme por detrás-Decía winly leyendo el dialogo.  
-No voy a atacarte por detrá Hitsugaya.-Se veria feo.  
-Solo hazlo-  
-No!  
-Hazlo!-  
-Obligame.  
(lo golpea con una llave)  
-okey okey tu .  
-Que insinuas?  
-Nada,okey aquí voy.


	6. Chapter 6

**hola este es el 6to cap hago hoy vi alice in wonderland asi que me inspire e ise este cap a base de ello xD no me jusguen!**

declaimer: el de siempre.

_**CAP 6 el(incoherente) entrenamiento de jack digo ichigo xD**_

-Ah un peluche que habla!-Exclamó Ichigo cayéndose al suelo y apuntando al pequeño zorrito.

-No soy un peluche-Afirmó Shippo cruzando los brazos.  
-Espera…un minuto….te conozco..Te he visto antes-Decía Ichigo intentando recordar.-Eras el zorro extra de inuyasha?  
-Era personaje principal ¬¬-mascullo el zorrito.  
-Como sea, porque cojones me has traído a este lugar!  
-Porque voy a entrenarte DA!  
-TU?-HAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-Rió Ichigo a carcajadas(aun seguía en el piso).A shippo comenzaron a brotarle lagrimas.  
-vasta!-Dijo el zorrito.  
-Debe ser una broma no?-Seguia a carcajadas.  
-PAPÁ!-llamó shippo y en un instante el piso comenzó a temblar, todo se puso rojo y se abrió una grieta de donde salio el zorro de las nueve colas enfurecido.  
-QUE SUCEDE-rujió la bestia frente a Ichigo, el cual ya se había orinado del miedo(xD)  
-tu….tu padre es el zorro de las 9……co co colas?-Tartamudeó Ichigo incredulo y medio asustado.  
-QUE NO ERA OBVIO?-bramo la bestia.-CUALQUIER IDIOTA QUE TENGA CRITERIO LO HUBIERA SABIDO DEL PRINCIPIO,NO?-  
-Eh…..  
-OLVIDALO, SOLO HAS LO QUE MI HIJO TE ORDENE SI NO QUIERES TERMINAR SIENDO CENSURADO POR LA 4KIDS.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TODO MENOS ESO!-chillaba Ichigo.  
-ENTONCES, PORTATE BIEN.-el zorro desapareció bajo la gran grieta que había abierto y al mismo tiempo se sello.  
-Que amigable tu papi ¬¬.  
-Comencemos!

-ves ese conejo blanco de allá?-señalo shippo al fondo de la habitación.  
-No hay nada-  
-No lo ves! mira se fue corriendo.  
-PERO SI NO HAY NINGUN JODIDO CONEJO!-  
VE ¡ ANDA SIGUELO SEGURO QUE TIENE ALGO PARA TI!-  
-ESTAS LOCO ¡ NO HAY NINGUN…  
-VE!-shippo empujo a Ichigo tan fuerte que este llego a salir volando hacia donde estaba el "supuesto conejo".Comenzo a correr.  
-este fansfic esta perdiendo coerencia,bueno nunca la tuvo!-pensaba el pelirojo mientras corria.  
-Ahora,donde esta ese supuesto conejo…..tal vez el zorro lo hacia de una forma figurada y el conejo es mi inocencia que es esta perdiendo….y debo correr tras ella…PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY DICIENDO!—se golpea la cabeza.-Pensemos quizas el zorro quiere que imagine a ese conejo……(se le venian a la mente puras imágenes de chappys mal dibujados por rukia xD)  
-NO PUEDO PENSAR ASI!-derrepente a lo lejos diferencio una pequeña silueta. A medida que se acercaba descubrió que era un conejo pulcro.  
-Lo tengo! Ahora que hago!  
-sigue al conejo…..-Dijo shippo quien se habia transformado en esa tipica bola rosa.(xD) y desapareció.

-Eh tu!-Grito al animal seguia corriendo y parecia aumentar su velocidad.  
-Pero que diablos hago corriendo tras un conejo si puedo usar el shumpo!-uso el shumpo y llego frente a conejo en un instante.  
-Eh tu animal!-dijo Ichigo.  
-no tengo tiempo-contesto el conejo-se me hace tarde!-salto a Ichigo y siguió su camino.  
-Conejo del demo!-corrio tras el.

después de un largo rato Ichigo alcanzo al conejo y se encontro con una mesa donde estaba urahara y shippo tomando el te junto al conejo.  
-ya te alcanse ahora que!desia entrecortadamente.  
-domo! Ichigo-san!-saludo urahara.  
-tienes que coger el sombrero de urahara-dijo shippo.  
-pero si ya lo hise una ves!  
-ah bueno. entonces sigue nuevamente al conejo.  
-QUE!  
-Rapido que ya partio!.el conejo se había ido.  
-USTEDES…….(se abrio otra grieta de la cual salio tatsuki vestida como reina.  
-eh que?QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO KUROSAKI!-bramo.  
-QUE SE YO!  
-AAAA ME VENGARE POR HABERME GANADO EN KARATE!CORTENLE LA CABEZA!-un ejercito de hollows se abalanzo a Ichigo pero este logro esquivarlos y siguió corriendo tras el conejo.  
-POR QUE ME HACEN ESTO AMI!-chillaba Ichigo.  
luego de un buen rato corriendo se le aparece gin.  
-EH? PERO SI ERES Gin  
-correcto-Dijo el gato con cara de gin que se dislocaba entero en el aire.  
-No tengo tiempo para juegos busco al conejo…..  
-aaaaaa si paso por aquí hace unos instantes atrás…. O quizas imagine eso.  
-hasta cuando me dejaran de torurar-  
-Es divertido ^^-  
-Dime se fue si o no?

-talves si talves no depende de tu imaginación.  
-mi imaginación?  
-si tu imaginaste al conejo correr-  
-es verdad….. gracias-Siguio en su camino mientras gin terminaba de contorsionarse y se encontro con yuzu y karin.  
-que hacen aquí?  
-ichi-ni-san!  
-El mismo  
-que es este lugar-pregunto yuzu asustada  
-Es……….aparece el zorro de las 9 todo.  
-aah!  
-mierda por que no porto mi espada en un momento como este!...espera si esto es mi imaginación…todo esta en mi mente…..lo tengo!-imagino a zangetsu y esta aparecio.  
-jeje MUERE!atravezo al zorro de las 9 colas y todo se desvanecio nuevamente.  
-Felicidades Ichigo lo has logrado!-desia shippo que venia volando asujetado de un sombrero.  
-oe Ichigo-dijo karin-si todo esto es parte de tu imaginación porque no pediste vencer al zorro o despertar para acabar con este absurdo realto?

-Segunda etapa!.-dijo shippo.-vencer a los Evas.(aparecieron los3 robots gigantes frente a el)  
-CUANDO MIERDA VA A TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA?  
-como en 1 o 2 cap mas,si es que no ponen relleno.  
-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

-------------------------------------------------ooo------------------------------  
En la mansion kuchiki.  
-Rukia, se Cortéz y saluda a Alphonse-Ordeno chica miro de reojos al rubio y este le dedico una estupida sonrisa la que siempre tiene y casi nunca se ve por ser un doble.

-Es un honor formar parte de la honorable familia kuchiki-Dijo Alphonse.  
-Callate ¬¬

ATTE: TU MADRE Xd MENTIRA YO


	7. Chapter 7

**nuevamente aquí ,disculpen mis faltas de ortografía la verdad es que me da lata apretar el botón de los acentos xD.**

CAP 7?

En los solitarios pasillos de la mansión Kuchiki…..  
-Según mi rastreador el individuo X está en este lugar-Decía reborn poniendo la oreja en una de las paredes para oir

.- Rukia, tengo asuntos urgentes que atender, te quedaras aquí con Alphonse hasta que regrese. Intenta llevarte bien con el y conversar de sus gustos(le amenazo co la mirada y salio de escena)

-Soy Alphonse Elric-Saludo el chico.  
-Eso ya lo sé ¬¬  
-Ah…..y tu no te presentas?  
-No tengo porque hacerlo-Dijo enfadada. se dirigío a la puerta.  
-Tu hermano dijo que te quedaras aquí.  
-Crees que me quedaría con alguien como tu?(Alphonse saca una tiza del bolsillo y comienza a dibujar un circulo en el piso)(Rukia se acerca a mirar)  
-Que es eso?  
-Es un circulo de transmutación -Explico-A mi hermano le quedan mas redondos jeje. Rukia le quitó el pedazo de tiza y comenzó a dibujar a Chappy

-Lindo conejo (:o)  
-Eh? Hablas en serio?-Dijo la chica desoriendata  
-Si,mira(al puso sus manos en el circulo de los cuales salieron rayos azules, fuegos artificiales etc y aparecio un conejo de peluche.  
-UN CHAPPY DE EDICION LIMITADA!-a rukia le dio un infato xD  
-ooo-  
En donde se encontraba Ichigo…..  
-espera zorrito de peluche que me acabas de decir?  
-adios(desaparece)  
-mierda!(los evas se inclinaron a mirar a ichigo)  
-aaaah joder tendré que deshacerme de esto a las malas como siempre.(Los evas apuntaron al pelirrojo con los cañones que parece que uno no usaba pero = tiene sintio una fuerte explosion)  
-donde….(Ichigo abrio los ojos. estaba todo blanco no se podia ver mas alla)  
-Mierda otra ves me heché la habitacion de tiempo….o ya estaba así?dudo ichigo.(a unos pocos metros de el aparecio Ichigo hollow)  
-AHAHAJAJAJAJAJAJ(risa de Ichigo hollow)  
-Ah! Eres tu!-Dijo Ichigo señalandolo con el dedo  
-NO, en realidad, soy tu.-Contesto el albino.  
-Eh? Como, Quien eres!  
-Soy tu-Contesto el albino  
-Entonces quien soy yo?  
-Tu eres tu  
-Entonces…si yo soy yo y tu eres yo…quien es el mas tonto del los 3?  
-De donde salio el tercero?-Pregunto Ichigo hollow desconcertado.  
-Que sé yo,nunca viste el final de evangelion?  
-si-dijo Ichigo hollow  
-Bueno eso son los dialogos que hablan.  
-ahhh…si recuerdo pero lo de los 3 lo improvisaste.  
-Mentira!-Salto Ichigo!  
-Verdad!  
-Ah no vale la pena peliar –dijo Ichigo.  
-Y cuentame, que es de tu vida-Pregunto Ichigo Hollow sacando una fresa y comiéndosela.  
-bueno pues…un segundo SI DICES QUE TU ERES YO DEBERIAS SABERLO!  
-ups, tiempo fuera-Se escucho un "puf" e Ichigo hollow desaparecio.  
-Bien no me queda otra opcion que caminar por el vacio.

-ooo-

En un set…

-Rapido Shiro-chan! Debemos coger la perla de shikon! Antes de que lo haga Padre!-Decía winly sosteniendo una sanpakto?  
-BAN-KAI!-  
-ALTOOOO!-salto hitsugaya.  
-Que sucede ahora!  
-No PUEDES TENER BANKAI!-Exclamo hitsugaya enojado.  
-Claro que puedo ademas es un relleno, no afecta en la historia original!  
-tsk..teme…  
-Hey clon de Edward si ya terminaron de pelearse podrían continuar con la escena?-Decía padre aburrido de jugar con la perla de shikon en sus manos.  
-NO SOY UN CLON DE EDWARD!

-ooo-

,ah-jadeaba Ichigo.  
-ya te cansaste?-Pregunto shippo que habia aparecido de la nada otra vez.  
-No me jodas…..zorrito.  
-Eres igual que el terco de inuyasha…bien has superado mi entrenamiento.(en unos instante todo se esfumo e Ichigo apareció en los jardines de la mansión pasado 3 semanas en la tierra.)

-Como …aaah! Suspiro Ichigo  
-Debo ir….a donde…esta….Rukia…..

-ooo-  
En unas de las tantas habitaciones de la familia Kuchiki…

-Genial rukia-chan ya estas dominando la alquimia!-Dijo Alphonse al ver otro de los tantos chappys que rukia habia creado.  
-Si ,gracias….todo te lo debo a ti…Ichigo jamas me ubiera enseñado cosas como el bankai ¬¬  
-Rukia-chan…..quieres casarte con migo?-Pregunto Alphonse tomándole la mano.  
-yo… la verdad…no…(las puertas de la mansion kuchiki se abrieron de par en par e Ichigo aparecio)  
-Ichigo!-salto! Rukia  
-joder…..me voy por 3 semanas….y te veo con este….tipo…que no recuerdo como se llama.  
-Soy Alphonse elric-desu, oroshiku! ^^  
-Como sea levanta tus cosas….(miro los chappys en la habitación) y vámonos.  
-Eh?.quien te crees para darme ordenes!-Gruño la pequeña.(Ichigo abrio los ojos)  
-Vámonos Alphonse, no se puede tratar con gente tan idiota como esta!  
-A quien llamas idiota, enana.  
-Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso! Kurosaki Ichigo  
-Uy que miedo que va hacerme una enana como tu? Transmutarme a un Chappy?  
-Alphonse, acepto casarme con tigo.-Sentencio la chica. ichigo miraba desconcertadamente)  
-Guardias!  
-No sera necesario rukia-san-Naruto aparecio detrás de ella con un fuerte puff.-Yo me encargare de el-otro puff y ya estaba detrás de Ichigo  
-Naruto pero que ….(el rubio comenzo ha hacer posiciones de manos)  
.-sello improvisado para atar a un hollow no-jutsu! (unas manos negras aparecieron del suelo y ataron a a Ichigo dejándolo con dificultades para respirar.  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-¡!1 (se abrió un gran ajuero en el piso por el cual las manos condujeron a Ichigo a la oscuridad )  
-Lamento los daños que ha causado mi hermano.-Se disculpo Naruto muy serio.-Esto no volverá a suceder. Ah y recuerda….que es un idiota.-Dijo Naruto mirando a rukia. Otro puff y este desapareció.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finalmente después de un laargo descanso, meditación, batallas, sangre y lágrimas, he decidio terminar este maltido fic de una vez por todas**

**declaimer: el de siempre y como siempre y para siempre,**

**pd: disculpen mis faltas de ortografía que la verdad es que me da lata revisar cada ves que el word me subraya.**

**Cap 8** "_**acto final**_" **_parte 1: Aire, el amor es destructivo(no lo plagie xD)_**

-Ah… que demonios- ichigo luchaba contra las manos que lo tenían atado, rápidamente estas se desvanecieron en cuanto naruto apareció.

-Que es toda esta mierdaaaaaaaaa!- gritó ichigo a las 4 vientos( tengan en cuenta que volvió a reaparecer la habitación vacia) no entiendo, nada, derepente me desaparezco por no recuerdo cuanto y veo que rukia se casa con el granjero ese y apareces tu de la nada y me llevas a la otra nada que es parte de la nada aaaaaaah!-  
-Ichigo- dijo naruto serio.-vasta-  
-Como puedes estas tan tranquilo…..!  
-necesitas tranquilizarte si quieres rescatar a rukia-  
-que? Otraves! Nande…nande!  
-la han forzado a casarse con un elric para salvar el apellido kuchikiuchiha…  
-ya me entere de eso ¬¬.  
-la boda se realizará mañana, todo depende de ti, si es que realmente la amas.-

-Entiendo-(se le ponene los ojos azules cuando se encabrona xd y comienza la musica de fondo).

-no puedo…..romper la promeza…SALVARE A MIS AMIGOS!- comienza a emanar reatsu en cantidades industriales, que rompe una de las paredes del set y se ve yoruichi con un microfono y a urahara tocando la bateria.

-so baby now you feel like number uno, shining all for every one…-  
-Aja! Tu eras la que cantabas!- exclamó ichigo apuntandola.

-domo! Kurosaki-san!

000

-pásame, el control- dijo hitsugaya, bebiendo soda comodamente en una silla de playa usando lentes de sol.

-ve a buscarlo tu- dijo winly mirando una revista de ….(imaginación vuestra xD).tambien con lentes ed sol y traja de baño, en medio del set.

-Chicos!- corrio Goku hacia ellos.

-el relleno fue un éxito! Estan en la cumbre de popularidad!, han sobrepasado a bleach a naruto a one piece, hasta a donde trabajo yo!, felicidades!-

-No molestes y pasame el control- gruño hitsugaya.

-me tapas el sol- se quejo winly.  
- a por cierto, tome las invitaciones de la boda-

-que boda?- saltaron ambos,

-la boda de Alphonse elric con rukia kuchiki

-Queeeee?

000

-Alphonse, ya sabes que hacer- dijo padre acomodándose el terno.  
-pero padre, yo no…..-  
-Le entregaras este anillo-( le muestra el anillo del cielo de los vongola :o)  
a hacer contacto directamente con su piel entrara en un trance, sus primos iran a socorrerla y caerán en el mismo trance y asi nos adueñaremos de las acciones de los kuchikiuchiha.

-eso es…vil….. padre…-  
-o quieres terminar como tu hermano mayor, desterrado por no obedecerme?-  
- lo que usted diga padre.

000

finalmente el mañana llego, no sé si se pueda decir eso, por lo menos si escribir, bueno la cosa es que faltaban 15 para que comenzara la ceremonia, todos estaban reunidos en un salon X donde se realizaría la boda.

-En donde está la novia- se quejó hitsugaya.  
-No te enojes con ella, debe de estar nerviosa- dijo winly.

(afuera del salon)

-Nii.-san…. Por que…..- susurro rukia.  
-Por el bien de la familia.- respondio este, vamos que los elric te esperan.

La chica hizo su aparicion en el salon y todos se voltearon a mirarla,

-Me siento como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido, antes- pensó caminando hacia su sentencia, quiero decir altar.-

-Estás lista?- preguntó Alphonse mostrandole el anillo.- de repente hubo un fuerte extruendo de afuera del salon, las puertas se abrieron y aprecio el mismo tsuna con un vaston y sos guardianes.

-La boda se cancela,- sentencio tsuna- entregame el anillo, ahora.

**eh aqui finalizada la parte 1, comenten si quieren parte 2 xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**cap 8 parte 2." no lo entenderás si nada es verdad"**

**hace 5 horas A.B. en un oscuro lugar de mala fama….**

-Inoue! Como has estado que te trae por aquí! Saludo hinata cordialmente.  
-Me….siento…rara-  
-Rara?, asi como?, nooo otra perdida mas nooo!  
-Perdida? -  
-todas las "chikillas"que trabajan aquí, se han hido! Somos pocas las que quedamos, la señora Panty esta furiosa. Dice que tendra que vender el bur…  
-escuche mi nombre- aparecio panty con un cigarro en mano.- Tu tambien quieres irte?, anda vete! Y no vuelvas…  
-He regresado y …  
-con compañía?, tienes alguna "aprendiz".  
-oie ya me aburro de esperar, tengo tarea que hacer- dijo asuka entrando e el lugar.  
-Y ella quien es?- pregunto panty.  
- es mi hermana, creo bueno….  
-y la has traido para ser iniciada?-  
-etto….-  
-No te vengas a hacer la inocente que, no te sale, por algo te despidieron….ups.-dijo Panty.  
-Que dices!-  
-No te lo habian dicho?. Bueno te lo diran más tarde.  
-Tu, niña acompañame-

**8 Horas después,(2 horas D.B.) en el salón de baile.**

-Todo ha salido bien, no aniki?- comentó Simon adulto sosteniendo una copa de champaña.

-He shhhhhhhhhhhimon… pero que estás haciendo?- yoko se le acerco ebria y lo abrazó por la espalda.

- Yoko…. Estaba hablando con…aniki- se dio cuenta de que kamina ya no estaba.

-Que dices? Pero si…..

**2 Horas antes con 5min pasillos de la tv Tokio.**

-creo que llegaré a la hora ^^- dijo Goku mirando su reloj, repentinamente comienza a sonar la alarma.

-Que cosa? Que es….- se voltea a mirar y descubre a guardianes corriendo por el lugar.

-Oigan ustedes, no corran por…- pero rapidamente es nokeado por reborn(N/A:SI kNOKEARON A GOKU Y QUE XD).

-Hemos knokeado al más fuerte, señor, ahora nada podra detenernos-

**5minutos después.**

-Que inoportuna visita, tsuna-kun- dijo padre desde el altar.-Creo que no estabas invitado.-  
-Padre que sucede?- pregunta Alphonse preocupado.  
-Aun no se lo has dicho?,-pregunto Tsuna- Embustero hasta el final.  
-Creo que tu presencia aquí no es mas que un estorbo-

-de que demonios hablan!- dijo hitsugaya.

-Vamos, porque no les explicas a todas las personas, que tu robaste el anillo vongola del cielo?-

Todos en el lugar comenzaron a murmurar, sorprendidos.

-El anillo vongola?- Alphonse mira la pequeña sortija que mantenia en la palma de su mano.

-Mis guardianes y yo no queriamos interferir en esto, pero si no nos queda otra opcion…-

-Tu flamita se esta apagando, tsuna-kun.

-NO PERMITIRE QUE LE HABLA ASI AL JUUDAIME!- saltó gokudera enfurecido.

-detente gokudera!- lo atajó Yamamoto.

-Hazlo pasar-

-Si, juudaime.-

En ese momento apareció una gigantesca armadura de metal oxidada y desgastada.

-Damás y caballeros, he aquí al verdadero Alphonse elric.-

todos pusieron caras de wtf xD y a padre le corria la tipica gota, mientras que rukia y Alphonse no entendian.

-Como te atreves…-

-Padre- salto Alphonse,.- Eso es verdad?, soy…..soy…..de mentira?-

-Dame eso!- padre le quita el anillo votando a su "hijo" al piso – Si, no eres más que un extra que encontramos en un basurero y contratamos por menos costo-

-olvide mencionar que tu matrimonio solo era para que los elric se quedaran con los derechos de del edificio?- dijo tsuna.  
-imposible!- exclamó Byakuya.  
-Malditos bastardos- escupió itachi.

Rapidamente, padre toma a Rukia y le pone en la cabeza una pistola.

-Que haran, ahora? Tengo al anillo y a la chica-  
-puedo moverme, sabes?-  
-Solo callate y haste la secuestrada!

-Un movimiento, y le vuelo la cabeza.

-No si lo hago yo primero- una espada atraviesa a padre haciendo soltar a rukia.

-pero que ha… -dijo la chica asustada.

-Estas bien…..enana? -


End file.
